Curious Kisses
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Curiosity leads to a new relationship between two turtles. Turtlecest.


**Curious Kisses** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Don/Mikey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Mikey's mind had always been on video games, skateboarding, food and various other things that he had enjoyed from a young age. As he grew older, he went through a self discovery stage, where his body had changed and to save himself embarrassment, he'd done his own research into what what happening to him instead of going to his smart brother.

He had learnt that masturbating was a good way to get rid of those early morning suprises that he woke up to often and soon it turned into another thing that he enjoyed to do. He eventually turned to magazines and videos on the internet to help him through and to explore new things.

But they also led him into the realisation that he would never have a sexual relationship with another person. He probably would never kiss anyone, or have a romantic relationship. This had left him slightly down for a few days, which his brothers had noticed and they had tried to comfort him and get out of him what it was that was bothering him, but he never told them. Eventually he came out of his funk, but it still weighed on his mind that he wouldn't have things that he would have been able to have if he were human.

He wallowed alone for years before he decided to talk to one of his brothers about how he was feeling. He opted for Donnie, knowing that he wouldn't tease him about wanting someone to kiss and hold and wouldn't lecture him about worrying about something so needless. Donnie would be someone who would make him feel better and not laugh at him for how he was feeling.

He stood by the lab door and knocked a few times, waiting for his brother to respond.

"Come in!" Donnie called and Mikey made his way inside, making sure to close the door behind him so that no one could listen in on the conversation that they were going to have. "You okay Mikey?" Donnie asked without moving his eyes away from his computer.

"Um, yeah, I just wanted to talk." Mikey said as he pulled a chair away from a desk so that he could sit on it close to his brother.

"Of course, what about?" Donnie said as he changed his attention to his baby brother.

"Um…" Mikey hesitated.

"You can talk to me Mikey, I won't judge you, you know that." Donnie smiled, sensing that what Mikey wanted to talk to him about was going to be personal.

"I know, I know, it's just embarrassing." Mikey said, flushing slightly.

"Are you having any...problems?" Donnie questioned, looking down towards Mikey's groin and back up again and Mikey's face turned darker in colour.

"No! My junk is fine, thank you very much."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I just...do you ever wonder what it might be like if we could find someone to have a romantic or...a sexual relationship?"

"I...not really...I mean, when we first met April, I admit I thought about what it might be like to be in a relationship with her, both romantically...and sexually, but after Casey came into the picture I stopped imagining and I'm happy with the friendship that I have with her." Donnie admitted, hoping it would get his brother to talk more.

"So it doesn't make you sad that you may never get to kiss someone or...do stuff?" Mikey asked, hoping he wasn't the only one that was sad about this fact.

"I hadn't really thought too much about it, I guess I always thought that it's illogical to dwell on it because I know the odds of me ever meeting anyone who would be okay enough with my appearance and what I am to do as much as kiss me are practically non existent...I'm sorry, that's probably not what you wanted to hear." Donnie said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"No, I guess I came here to find out if someone felt the same way that I did."

"Well, I guess we should being a little bit more optimistic, one day we may find girls that will want to kiss us." Donnie chuckled, although stopped when he noticed how stiff Mikey was and how he was avoiding his brother's eye. "Or guys?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah, or guys." Mikey smiled nervously, looking up at his brother. "That's okay right?"

"Of course." Donnie frowned at the worry in his brother's face. "You can like, girls, guys, girls and girls, no one, everything is okay Mikey, I told you I'm not going to judge you, I can't really." Donnie said and Mikey perked up, making the purple banded ninja laugh.

"You're...bi?" Mikey asked, knowing his brother definitely liked girls but that he was hinting onto more.

"More like...pansexual." Donnie said, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to think of the right word. "But you don't really need to label yourself if you don't want to."

"Okay, but, promise not to tell the others? At least not until I'm ready?"

"Of course Mikey, your secret is safe with me and I am always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Donnie." Mikey said as he left the lab feeling much happier than when he had entered the lab, glad to get a load off his chest.

After that day the orange and purple ninjas spent a lot more time together, either just enjoying each other's company or talking about what they couldn't talk to anyone else about. Although one night changed their brotherhood completely.

They had the lair to themselves as Master Splinter had taken Raph and Leo to the farmhouse for some training as he'd had enough of his two eldest sons fighting and hoped that some time away with the two of them might strengthen their bond as brothers and that they might fight less. Mikey and Donnie were convinced that, that was not going to happen, but kudos for their father for trying something different.

Mikey and Donnie had decided to raid Raph's stash of beer in the fridge and indulge themselves in something that they rarely did. They were currently sprawled on the couch, drinking their second bottle of beer and talking about whatever came to their minds.

"We should play truth or dare!" Mikey suggested and Donnie shot him a look.

"With just the two of us?"

"Maybe just the truth part then."

"Mikey I don't really keep secrets."

"Well you're just boring." Mikey said, sticking out his tongue as he move himself around so that he was lying on the couch with his legs over Donnie's lap. "How about would you rather?"

"Okay." Donnie sighed, willing to indulge his brother.

"Good, so, um, would you rather make out with Robert Downey Jr. or Scarlett Johansson?"

"Scarlett."

"Why?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I didn't know I was going to have to give a reason for my decision."

"You don't but I wanna know." Mikey said and Donnie chuckled.

"Well, I'm that big into facial hair, I think to me, it might be a mood killer if someone's beard is scratching against my face."

"Fair enough, your turn!" Mikey grinned as he took a swig of beer.

"Um, would you rather live without video games for a week or pizza?"

"Oh Donatello how could you make me choose?" Mikey whined, kicking his brother slightly as he laughed. "I guess...it would have to be pizza...okay, would you rather kiss Daniel Craig or Liam Neeson?"

"Daniel Craig...are all your questions going to be who I would rather kiss?"

"No of course not."

 _Twenty five questions and several beers later…_

"Who would you make out with….um….Ashton Kutcher or Charlie Sheen?"

"We've done this one before." Donnie laughed.

"Okay, um, how about who would you kiss between me and Leo?"

"What?" Donnie giggled.

"Oh come on, just for laughs." Mikey said, finishing his current beer and picking up a new one, almost coming to the end of the available beer bottles.

"You."

"Why me?" Mikey asked as he moved so that he was kneeling beside his brother.

"I guess just because Leo would be so...frigid?"

"But why me?" Mikey grinned.

"I dunno...I guess, you go with the flow, so even though you've never kissed anyone, I think you would learn quickly and be good at it." Donnie said and finished his beer, putting his empty bottle with the rest.

"You wanna put your theory to the test?"

"Hm?" Donnie hummed and suddenly Mikey was on his lap and his mouth was attached to Donnie's, his tongue searching for entry into his brother's mouth and eventually he allowed it and his hands rested on his brother upper thighs. The kisses became more passionate and hands began wandering over the other's bodies before Mikey pulled away with a grin on his face so wide Donnie thought for a second that it might split in half.

"Was I good?" Mikey giggled and Donnie smiled.

"Yeah, you were good, you certainly proved my theory correct, although I'm always one to test out my theories more than once." Donnie said and pulled Mikey back down for another kiss.

The next morning Mikey woke up alone on the couch, his head throbbing and his body aching. He looked around to see where Donnie might have gone before the memories of last night can crashing down on him and he groaned, he had such a good thing going with Donnie and now his brother probably thought he was a freak and if this got out to his father, he was be disowned.

Someone placed a glass of sparkling water down on the table by the couch and Mikey looked up to see Donnie smiling down at him, handing him a couple of aspirin.

"I figure you could use a few of these, considering how much we drunk last night." Donnie said and Mikey accepted the aspirin and sat up so that he could take them with a swig of some water before downing the rest of the water to try and wet his throat.

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of a stupid idea." Mikey said as he set the glass down and move over slightly so that Donnie could sit down next to him, but avoided eye contact with him.

"I don't think it was a stupid idea." Donnie said, honestly and Mikey looked up at him hoping that he was talking about what he thought he was talking about.

"You don't?"

"Not at all…" Donnie said and placed a hand on Mikey's thigh and ran his thumb across the warm freckled skin. Mikey was a very physical person, he loved being touched, it made him feel, happy, loved and wanted but this kind of touch made him a different kind of happy. He turned around and cupped one of Donnie's cheeks before initiating a kiss that led into a full make out session which was disturbed when someone cleared their throat.

"My sons, as much as I am happy that the two of you have found a romantic partner in each other I highly suggest that you clear up these bottles and replace your brother's alcohol before he notices." Their father said.

"Okay sensei!" Mikey replied and jumped off the couch, grabbing as many bottles as he could carry and rushed to the kitchen to put them into the recycling, eager to get back to making out with his brother turned boyfriend.

Donnie started collecting up the rest of the bottles that littered the floor whilst his father watched him do so.

"I have never been able to keep up with Michelangelo's boundless energy, I hope you have better luck than I, my son." Donnie thanked his father before joining his brother in the kitchen where the two continued their make out session.


End file.
